


Daddy's Son

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Father/Son Incest, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “You used to run around with your ass all on display, teasing daddy as you crawled into my lap, little cock and balls bouncing everywhere.”





	Daddy's Son

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea why I wrote this?!
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Here ya go!
> 
> PAY ATTENTION TO TAGS

Sixteen year old Daniel woke slowly. He wasn’t sure, at first, what had woken him though he assumed it was his bladder.

He was proved wrong by the sudden hand on his head, fingers stroking gently through his hair. He frowned, feeling the bed dip with the figure’s weight, heavy breathing breaking the silent air.

“Look at you,” the figure, man, his  _ father _ , said in a whisper, stroking his hand over and over and over Daniel’s hair. “My little Danny. All grown up. Such a big boy now.”

Daniel frowned, deciding against letting his father know he was awake. Instead, he lay silently, listening as the man leaned down over him, pressing a trail of kisses over Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel fought the urge to shiver, biting down on his lip when his father’s large, warm, calloused hand trailed over Daniel’s bare chest.

“You’ve been teasing me all your life and you never even knew it,” his father murmured, placing his hand flush against Daniel’s chest, thumbing over Daniel’s nipple and causing the boy’s breath to hitch. “You used to run around with your ass and cock all on display, teasing daddy as you crawled into my lap, little cock and balls bouncing everywhere.”

Daniel bit his tongue as hie father pinched his nipple hard, rolling it between his fingers before moving on to the other one. By now, Daniel’s boxers were far harder, a clear bulge in the front of his pants, hands twitching as he fought the urge to touch himself.

“I’d bathe you when mommy slept,” his father said, breathless. He moved closer to Daniel’s back and the sixteen year old’s eyes flew open when he felt his father’s obvious hard-on press against his back. “Used to touch your little cock and ass, god you loved it.”

Daniel wasn’t able to bite down a moan when his father’s hand moved to rub gently, agonizingly slowly, over his aching boner.

God, he wanted to get off. He never got a chance to even try before he was being pushed onto his belly, his father slowly pulling his boxers down just below the curve of his asscheeks though leaving his drooling cock trapped in the fabric.

He wanted to sob though he couldn’t with his face shoved in his pillow and the fact that he didn’t want his father to know he was awake.

“God, I’ve wanted you for so fucking long,” his father whispered as he turned Daniel’s head to the side, sliding his fingers inside his son’s mouth far enough that Daniel’s thought he would choke.

“I was going to wait until you were eighteen, confess my feelings,” his father said, words followed by the rustle of fabric. “Divorce your mother so we could run away and be together for ever.”

There was no warning before his father’s fingers pulled out of his mouth to be replaced with the man’s hot, heavy cock. By this point, Daniel couldn’t have sobbed if he wanted to as his father fucked his throat slowly and leisurely.

The longer it went, the harder they both became. By the time his father pulled out of his mouth and pulled his asscheeks apart, Daniel thought he was going to burst his load, cum in his pants like a little boy.

“I wanted to wait,” his father said, exposing Daniel’s virgin hole to the cool air before something wet and blunt was pressing to it.

Daniel’s eyes flew open as his father slowly forced his fat cock into his son’s tight hole. The pain, despite the spit and precome as lube, was so intense that it robbed Daniel of his ability to scream, to breathe, to do anything.

His father bottomed out soon enough and the room was filled with heavy breathing for a few moments. Daniel swallowed thickly, trying to gain the courage to tell his father he was awake. To stop. That he didn’t want this.

He never got the chance before his father pulled out near all the way, slamming in so fast and hard that his balls made a lewd slapping sound against the meat of Daniel’s fat ass.

Once the first thrust happened, his father became rigorous, pulling Daniel up to his knees with his chest still flush to the bed, snapping his hips forward, fast and hard, cock pulsing inside Daniel.

Daniel nearly sobbed with how desperate he was to come and he nearly gave himself away with the urge to wrap his fingers around his aching, leaking cock and jerk himself off. But his father beat him to it, reaching inside of Daniel’s boxers to grip and jerk his balls before moving to his cock, pace just as fast and furious as the man’s own thrusts.

_ Please, please, please!  _ Daniel wanted to beg.  _ Please let me come! Let me come, dad, please! _

He nearly sobbed when his father released his cock to grab his hips again, slamming his fat cock hard into his son’s fucked out hole one last time, spilling his white seed deep inside of the boy who bit his lip, biting down a sob, until he tasted blood.

“God, Danny,” his father whispered, slowly pulling out before gripping and squeezing his asscheek, giving it a gentle massage before lowering Daniel back to the bed. “I’m so sorry. But god, boy, you don’t know the things you’ve done to me, sweetheart.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of Daniel’s shoulder, moving his kisses back up before smoothing back Daniel’s sweat soaked black hair.

“I know you won’t ever know this happened,” his father began. “But if you do...if somehow you’ve been awake this whole time…” he leaned close, mouth pressed against Daniel’s ear as he whispered, “Don’t ever tell your mother.”

Daniel waited with baited breath for his father to leave the room. The moment he heard the door close and subtly checked to make sure he was alone, he reached inside of his boxers and jerked himself off furiously, biting the pillow to stifle his moan.

It didn’t take more than a few pumps before he was spilling over his hand and into his boxers, shivering and shaking with the force of his orgasm. When it was done, with no more strenth to move, he passed out with his boxers pulled just below his asscheeks, hand wrapped around his softening cock.

In the morning, once he’d showered and fully cleaned himself out, Daniel made his way to the kitchen only to discover with wide eyes police and EMTs.

And his father, dead, with a knife to the throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
